Has the Moon Lost her Memory?
by rusticsky
Summary: Set after Graduation Day, Part Two. A wallowing Buffy is shocked when Angel comes to her house with her mother who has been knocked out. Angel and Buffy slowly help her regain her memory, but Buffy finds herself once more falling for the man she could never truly have...


**I just watched this episode for the first time a few nights ago, and just had to write a fanfiction off of it. Takes place a few days after Graduation Day, Part Two.**

I swore that this would be it. That this would be the last time I look upon his cursed face. But his eyes, so filled with life and at the same time, longing. Desperate longing from both sides of the picture- his mind telling him that he cannot be with me nor suck my blood, and his vampire form vying for control over his mind in order to do so.

I replayed the last moments of him in my mind. Angel stood in the mist, his dark eyes filled with pain. We both looked across at each other in silence, my hands in the pockets of my red leather jacket. I hadn't been expecting to see him again, nor was I mentally ready to handle it. I blinked, and there he still was. I took a deep breath, but neither of us moved towards one another. Tears were in his eyes. Angel… But before I could do anything, Angel moved off into the night. I watched as he left, the mist quickly concealing his path. This can't be real…

I remembered seeing Angel leave vividly. The name was the only thing on my mind for days after Graduation. I couldn't help but remember. That was all I could do. He's gone, and you can't change that. I sighed, my thoughts not helping anyone. Besides, you're the slayer, and Angel was right… things would never have worked out between us. Unless… Impossible. There was no way to make Angel human again. Even then, he could age rapidly and… No. I mustn't think it. If Angel died… And yet he already had. And I was the one to kill him.

"Buffy?"

My internal monologues were interrupted as my mom approached my door.

"Mom," I sat up on my bed, before looking down and huddling up, getting into a comfortable position. "I was just…" I trailed off.

"You were what, Buffy?" my mom said with concern, taking a seat on my bed. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Nothing."

"Alright," my mom looked out my window. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to run to the store, if you need anything."

"I'm fine, Mom," I replied coldly.

"Wow, okay, I'll leave you be," she backed off, exiting my room. I took a big sigh. I dropped my head, eyes closed. I can't keep living like this… My wallowing would have to come to an end. I knew that. It was just… just so difficult. Angel meant the world to me. I almost sacrificed myself for him. Thank god he'd been there to save me. I frowned, before blowing out. I took deep breaths, sitting in silence with my thoughts.

Because that was the only thing I was willing to make contact with.

* * *

"BUFFY!" yelling budged me awake. I was asleep…? I quickly came to awareness. "BUFFY! Quick!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Angel?" I called, getting out of bed and running down the stairs. There was Angel, my mother resting unconscious in his arms. "Mom!"

"I found her in her car… I don't believe anyone robbed her but she was most definitely knocked unconscious. Her car window was shattered. We need to get her to a hospital."

I nodded, and in the sudden fear for my mother's life got into the car with Angel. I asked no questions whatsoever. Angel turned on the headlights, a thick rain pouring down. I couldn't help but smile to see his actual face once more. Angel was back, and besides my mom that was all that mattered. Would he stay around, though? I dreaded the answer.

* * *

"She's going to be fine," the Doctor told us, a clipboard in his hands. "But I would expect some of her memory to be lost. You're going to need to fill her in on anything she asks."

"Alright," I nodded, my brows raised in fear for my mother. She laid peacefully on the hospital bed. I hated seeing her in one; I hated all hospitals and everything related to them. "When will she wake up?"

"Hopefully during the night. You can head home, if she wakes up during the night we'll let you know, but please come see her in the morning," the Doctor looked up from his papers, gesturing for us to leave. We nodded. I bit my tongue out of nervousness for my mom, once we were in the car.

"You okay, Buffy?" Angel gazed at me as we drove.

"Fine," I shook my head. I looked away from him, him keeping his eyes on the road but occasionally checking on me. I had my arms crossed, and I was frowning.

"Buffy, I can tell you're…"

"Angel, you expect me to be happy with you leaving and then coming out of nowhere with my unconscious mom? That is definitely not in the guide for winning back girls," I said, and immediately regretted it. I had snapped, my tolerance for him was up.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "Buffy, there's… there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" I gazed out the window, a frown on my face. I immediately added, "whatever it is, I don't care."

"Buffy, it was your mom who…" he sighed, "she was the one to suggest we break up. And I'm not going to say I didn't listen to her, because I respect-"

"What?" I turned, my eyes now beaming with fury. "My mom did what?"

Angel sighed, his eyes still on the road. "She knew better than either of us, she knew one of our hearts would get broken…"

"Angel-"

"She was right, right all along and we should've-" Angel took a deep breath, obviously realizing that he was losing it. "Buffy, we can't be together."

"Alright, fine," I sighed, leaning up against the car door. I pouted my lips, looking out into the pouring rain. Maybe Angel was right. Maybe we weren't meant to be. "Angel?" I tried looked at him through the reflection of the car window, but his face wasn't there. "Even if it's not forever… we are together now."

I don't know if he smiled.

**I might update this depending on if I get reviews :) anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
